


Human Error

by dancing_dazai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_dazai/pseuds/dancing_dazai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the horrific run-in with April earlier that day, Cas returns to the Bunker with Sam and Dean to replenish his strength and get some rest. However, Cas begins to find it difficult to control his new human emotions, and it just so happens that only Dean can cheer him up. </p><p>* * * </p><p>My first Destiel one-shot based on how I wished 9x03 had ended ;–;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Error

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Destiel one-shot – I hope you enjoy! ^–^  
>  ~~(Also, please don't forget to leave feedback! Thanks, guys!)~~

Cas didn't really understand. One minute, his heart was being pierced with an angel blade and the room was fading from view. The next, Dean was standing over him, his face pale and his eyes wide with a kind of panic he had never seen before.  
  
It was all so confusing.  
  
When he had initially gasped for breath and opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Dean. He inhaled once, twice, just to see if he really was still alive, then croaked out his friend's name as loud as he could manage, reaching a hand out to him to make sure he wasn't imagining anything.  
  
"Dean..."  
  
Dean's head swiftly turned to him, and without hesitation he sprinted over to where Cas was still slumped in the armchair.  
  
"Hey... Hey!" he cried, his voice breaking as he knelt down, putting a warm hand on the former-angel's arm. Cas felt something warm flutter in his chest at the sound of Dean's voice—which was oddly higher than usual—and he instantly felt his face heat up. He hid the blush that was quickly creeping down his neck and turned his head to the side to see the younger Winchester brother sprawled out on the floor nearby. He could see that he was alive, too.  
  
"...And Sam," he added, the relief in his tone obvious. Sam glanced up tiredly and his eyes widened. He looked just as surprised as Cas felt.  
  
"Cas," he breathed, his mouth hanging open slightly in shock. "You're okay!"  
  
Cas tried to hide the small smile that was already forming on his lips but although Sam looked relieved, Dean looked like he was going to explode at any minute. As soon as he'd laid eyes on his dead friend his face had paled, and Cas noticed there were tears drying on his cheeks. For some reason it made Cas hurt, somewhere in his chest. Especially since Dean looked like he was about to break down when he yelled, _"Never do that again!"_  
  
After Dean had explained the situation to Sam and Cas—how he'd promised the angel he'd let her live if he brought Cas back, but not keeping his promise—Dean drove them back to the Bunker in the Impala. Cas was so worn-out he decided to have a nap in the back seat, so he didn't remember the journey home. The only thing he could remember was Dean gently pulling him out of the car two hours later and slinging Cas' arm over his shoulder, slowly guiding him into the Bunker while he was still half-asleep.  
  
It wasn't until Dean helped him into the nearest bedroom (which just so happened to be his) that Cas drifted back off to sleep. Dean watched with a fond smile as Cas rolled over on to his side, and he patiently waited by the side of the bed until his friend's breathing had evened out. Cas had watched over him for so many years; now that he was human and more scared than ever, watching over him while he was vulnerable was the least Dean could do.  
  
He sighed and watched for a moment longer, a strange sense of longing filling up his stomach, before reluctantly turning and walking back towards the kitchen to whip up some snacks for breakfast.  
  
An hour or so later, after making as many burritos as the refrigerator could hold, Dean paced the library with a plate of them in his hand, looking for something to do. Sam had already turned in for the evening and was shut up in his room somewhere on the other side of the Bunker, and Cas was... well... Dean _thought_ he was still sleeping. He had been _sure_ of this, in fact... until suddenly he heard a small whimper coming from down the corridor.  
  
Dean frowned at the unusual sound and walked quietly towards his room, listening at the door to determine whether or not it came from there. Sure enough as he listened, another small sob sounded from inside and Dean quietly entered his room, closing the door behind him.  
  
The room was in almost total darkness, and he could only just make out the large curled-up shape on the bed that was his best friend. Dean quietly made his way towards the edge of the bed as the sobbing grew louder, emanating from somewhere underneath the bed covers. Dean's heart ached as he heard the former-angel let out a small, muffled sniff, and he couldn't help himself any longer. He put the plate of burritos down on the bedside cabinet and extended an arm through the darkness. Fumbling for a second before quickly finding what he was looking for, he gently placed his hand where he hoped Castiel's shoulder would be. The lump in the bed stiffened under his touch.  
  
"Cas?" he whispered softly. The sobbing from under the covers abruptly stopped and was replaced with a sharp intake of breath. "Cas, are you okay?"  
  
The lump in the bed fidgeted slightly and Cas turned onto his back, poking his head and upper-torso out from under the covers on the bed.  
  
"Dean, is that you?" Cas' voice sounded brittle and hoarse, as if he'd been crying for a long time. Hell, maybe he had.  
  
Dean smiled and moved his hand up his friend's shoulder to where it should be.  
  
"Yeah, Cas. It's okay." He smiled, even though he knew Cas probably couldn't see him in the dark. "Were you having a bad dream?"  
  
Cas hesitated. Feeling the warm body under his hand shudder violently as his friend tried to hold back tears, Cas lifted an arm over his face so Dean wouldn't see him cry.  
  
"Oh, God," Dean murmured sympathetically, feeling his heart crumble to pieces in his chest. He hated seeing his best friend like this—it _hurt_. Castiel sniffed, and Dean leaned forward slightly as a fresh wave of tears washed over Cas' battered, dirty skin.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey... shh," Dean whispered soothingly, sweeping his thumb over Cas' cheek to wipe the tears away. "Do you want me to stay with you for a little while?"  
  
Cas whimpered under his breath and Dean decided to take that as a yes. He quietly shrugged off his jeans and his (many) shirt layers so he was in just his underwear, before hesitantly sidling up to his friend under the covers. After gently pulling at his shoulders, Dean managed to pull away Castiel's layers of clothing so he was left in just his t-shirt and boxers.  
  
He shifted nervously. Was Cas still okay with this, or was he going too far? It seemed to be what he wanted, and Dean definitely wanted it, but he couldn't be sure. The thought of him making Cas uncomfortable put him on edge.  
  
Because he had still been deciding on what to do, Dean hadn't noticed Cas' hand was searching the bed for his, and he took it in his own and squeezed it reassuringly. After that, Dean decided, _What the hell_. If that wasn't consent, he didn't know what was. Sliding forward and gingerly wrapping his arms around the angel's waist, he guided Cas onto his side so he'd be more comfortable as he delicately pressed up against him. Dean closed his eyes and listened as his friend let out a shaky breath.  
  
"So, go on," he coaxed, his nose brushing the back of Cas' neck. "What were you dreaming about?"  
  
Cas fidgeted nervously.  
  
"It wasn't... I wasn't dreaming," he admitted quietly, his voice sounding weak. "It's not that, it's just... everything. Being human. Getting killed by April. _Emotions_." He laughed shakily. "I still haven't gotten used to them. I don't know how you and Sam cope so well."  
  
Dean let out a laugh, too, keeping his face close to Cas' neck.  
  
"We don't cope that well," Dean objected. "We always fight and cause drama. You've seen what it's like. You're coping just as well as we are." He felt Cas shake his head slightly.  
  
"I don't know..." He sniffed quietly. "I sometimes feel like... Maybe April shouldn't have brought me back earlier today."  
  
" _What?_ " Dean asked. He gently pulled at Castiel's shoulder and he rolled over, looking shame-faced. "What do you mean?"  
  
Cas shook his head and looked down at the space between them, avoiding Dean's gaze.  
  
"Cas, talk to me." Dean put a hand on his cheek and forced Cas' head upwards. "What do you mean?"  
  
Cas' eyes welled up with tears again and he pushed them back with a sniff.  
  
"I just feel like there's no point," he murmured glumly, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand. "I mean, _feelings_? Feeling these emotions? They're horrible!" He shook his head. "I'd rather just go back to feeling nothing than feeling... _this_."  
  
Dean wiped Castiel's cheek with his thumb, his brow furrowing in confusion.  
  
"What _are_ you feeling?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper. "What feeling could be so bad that it makes you want to go back to being a douchebag with wings?"  
  
Cas slowly looked up at Dean, and even in the dark he could see his face had flushed a dark crimson. Dean's eyes widened in surprise as he realised what Cas was implying.  
  
Oh. _Oh._  
  
Dean's own face flushed as he momentarily glanced down at Cas' parted lips, and all of a sudden his eyes betrayed him. They began to wander aimlessly all over his face—to his dark fluffy hair, creased forehead and the eyes that were a brighter blue than the sky itself. The light, bristly stubble that now covered his weather-worn cheeks, and the jawline that was so perfect it was practically _unfair_. All these little things that Cas thought Dean didn't like, because he was under the impression that Dean was straight, that he wasn't interested.  
  
Oh, no. That was not the case. He'd always known how Cas felt, of course. He could tell by the way Cas watched him, but Dean was tired, so _damn_ tired, of pretending he wasn't watching back.  
  
Without another moment's hesitation, Dean held Cas' face in his hands and softly pressed their lips together.  
  
Castiel let out a startled sound under his breath before it quickly turned into a content sigh, and he gladly returned the kiss as his eyes involuntarily slipped closed. His heart was hammering in his chest so hard he couldn't believe it was still functioning, and his lips parted automatically when he felt Dean's tongue dart into his mouth.  
  
The one and only time they broke apart was when the lack of oxygen was starting to become a problem and they had to pull apart for air. Even then, Dean made sure to keep his forehead firmly cemented to Castiel's as the two breathed heavily through their mouths. After he had cooled down and his face had un-flushed, Cas shyly edged forward and leaned his forehead on Dean's chest, catching his breath quietly as he wrapped his arms around Dean's waist. Dean grinned giddily, not only because it was one of the cutest things he'd ever seen, but because this was Cas and it was _real_.  
  
Dean lifted a hand to the back of Cas' head and dragged his fingers through his soft, dark hair, earning a quiet moan from him in response as the brunet pushed his head into Dean's hand like a cat. Dean smiled down at him fondly, massaging his head with one hand and rubbing his lower back with the other. A few minutes later, Cas sighed in content.  
  
"I... I love you, Dean," he whispered, cuddling closer.  
  
Dean's faced flushed scarlet, but he suddenly realised that they were on their own; he could say anything he wanted here, and nobody would hear them. It would never have to leave the room.  
  
With this in mind, Dean smiled.  
  
"I love you, too, Cas." He shyly placed a hand on his cheek. "I think I always have."  
  
Castiel's eyes lit up joyfully, and he was about to lean in again when he accidentally let out a small yawn. Dean yawned, too, and he rubbed his face tiredly.  
  
"It's late," he murmured. "I need my four hours' shut-eye."  
  
"Yes, of course." Castiel's smile suddenly faltered. "Can, um... can I stay here with you tonight?"  
  
Dean laughed.  
  
"Are you kidding? I'm not letting you out of my damn sight."  
  
Cas sighed with relief before leaning up for one more lazy, open-mouthed kiss. Dean hummed appreciatively when Cas pressed his body up against his own, but he still felt like he wasn’t close enough. He hooked his arm around the former-angel's back to pull him tight against him.  
  
Eventually, both Dean and Castiel settled down to get some sleep for the night, but before they did, Dean told Cas about the sheep that keep away nightmares and how to count them, and neither of them has ever had a better night's sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! If there's anything you think I can improve on please, leave a comment addressing it; I'm always open to helpful criticism! ^–^
> 
> (Also if you enjoyed this, don't forget to check out my other Destiel one-shots. I'd really appreciate it.)
> 
> -LWW


End file.
